Seriously, look at me
by NekuSakuraba101
Summary: "Kido didn't know when she first started to look at Seto differently. At first he was just like the rest of the boys in her life, he was just there." A one sided KidoSeto with SetoMary in it, because I can.


**A/N: Seriously people, I don't know why okay. I got bored and I thought this was a pretty good idea, so I wrote it. I seem to be writing a lot of stories for pairings I don't really support, but you gotta step out of your comfort zone every once in a while I guess.**

* * *

Kido didn't know when she first started to look at Seto differently. At first he was just like the rest of the boys in her life, he was just there. She saw him every morning and sometimes every night. He never really changed. Except for Kano, he was in a category all his own. But then again, she'd known Seto longer than the others (except for Kano) and found herself oddly more attached to him.

Attached. That was the only word she dared use. They were siblings after all. It would be completely awkward if she extended anymore than sisterly affection toward him, and also, she would never try to show favoritism. Even with these thoughts though, she still had to admit that they were adopted, no blood relation. It wouldn't be totally weird if. . . .

No, that wasn't all. Even though she barely let herself think in this manner, Kido was pretty sure that Seto didn't feel the same sort of feelings for her that she did for him. To him, she was just his strong, independent, sometimes steely eyed sister. And that was all he'd ever probably think. Of course he _loved_ her, as much as a family member could love another, especially in Seto's case, but it would never be more than that. Never.

Or maybe she did remember, it just took her a while. She was probably around thirteen when she began to consider it. No doubt her hormone induced age made it easier for those thoughts to worm their way into her mind and stick. She may have even told him too, but that fantasy ended when Mary came.

Kido held no resentment towards the girl. In the past three years from her arrival, she found herself very fond of Mary and treated her like a younger sister, though she was older than her by more than a century. And it was pretty obvious she had a thing for Seto. Anyone with a set of properly working eyes could see that, and of course that included Kido.

She couldn't help but notice every little hint of her attraction to him. Sometimes it even scared her how perceptive she was. It didn't take her to come to a conclusion about Mary, Kido definitely knew where her feelings lied. The only one she couldn't seem to figure out was Seto. He seemed the same around Mary as he did around everybody else. Though, Kido thought she could see the occasional intimate gesture between them, but was never 100% sure of herself. That is, until she saw them kissing.

Kido was just coming out from cleaning hers and Mary's room to ask whoever was there what they thought she should make for dinner, when she saw them. She stifled a surprised gasp by clamping a hand over her mouth and instinctively she activated her eye power so she wasn't seen and watched as the scene play out before her.

Seto's back was pressed up against the couch. Mary was kneeling in his lap, leaning up on his chest as her hands held tightly onto the front of his shirt. His arms were around her waist, hands gripping the fabric of her dress. Both their eyes were closed with faces blushing deeply as their lips moved. Even at her distance, Kido could see the red shade traveling up Seto's neck.

Kido finally had to look away. In fact she wished she hadn't seen anything in the first place. Tears started stinging in her eyes. She shouldn't have been surprised. She'd been expecting this to happen, if it hadn't already, for quite some time, and had tried preparing herself earlier that she didn't care. Yet from the corner of her eye, as she watched them break apart, something snapped. Something tore, something shattered, something broke inside her heart.

Kido furiously wiped the tears from her eyes. There was no way she was letting either see them like this, no way she would let them ask questions or even infer about what was wrong with her. She pulled her hood up and lowered her bangs for extra measure before letting herself become visible again. "Hey."

By now the two that had been previously necking on the couch regained their usual skin color, so there was nothing that should make them Kido suspected anything. When she came in she saw how nervously they responded to her when she asked what they wanted to eat. She pretended not to notice though and remained as apathetic as ever. Both agreed they didn't care what she made since all her food was really good. With that in mind Kido simply headed to the kitchen, trying to make dinner in the most normal way a broken hearted person could.


End file.
